


Knowledge

by AsuYuu (Kanekane)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Astral gains a body at certain point, Astral loves teasing Yuma and it's great, M/M, they are a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanekane/pseuds/AsuYuu
Summary: "From the moment they collected fifty numbers, Astral felt it: all the memories and knowledge about the human world that had been lost came back."





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Another one to the pile!

From the moment they collected fifty numbers, Astral felt it: all the memories and knowledge about the human world that had been lost came back.

 

The observations they had done so far weren’t necessary anymore, although they still valued them, still saw them as part of a precious past, part of who they used to be.

 

Questions about mundane things and the meaning of certain sayings disappeared and Yuma took a few days to notice it, but it clicked when Astral started to talk about things that neither of them had previously spoke about.

 

The astralian knew about history and nature and technology and hundreds other things that Yuma couldn’t even understand.

 

He once admitted missing Astral’s constant curiosity, but he accepted the fact that the other didn’t need this kind of support anymore; rather the contrary, Yuma was the one who always needed answers to his homeworks.

 

When the fights were over and Kaito and the others found a way to give Astral a real body, some of their friends were worried about how they would adapt to a reality that seemed so different to them.

 

But they did not struggle. Astral already knew how the human world worked, better than most would think, and the few details they didn’t know they quickly learned about.

 

Yuma was able to witness it in a lazy afternoon, after they had played duel monsters and were just lying on the ground, Yuma’s head on Astral’s stomach and his d-gazer in his hands.

 

“Uh… How do you spell that card’s name? I want to access the official site to see if it’s available...” It wasn’t a secret that Yuma wasn’t very good with any piece of technology that seemed too complicated. His fingers moved slowly around the screen, hesitating before clicking on something just to regret it seconds later.

 

Astral watched for a few seconds before extending a hand.

 

“Let me try.”

 

“You sure…?”

 

Yuma, however doubtful, did as told, few seconds later hearing an answer.

 

“It’s not yet, but it’s going to be available soon.”

 

“Eh!?” He exclaimed, even sitting up. “How did you know how to use this?” He looked so shocked that Astral couldn’t help but find his expression adorable.

 

“Yuma, I told you so, because of my original mission I had to collect all information about your world, including your kind and the things surrounding them.”  Astral explained before handing back the d-gazer.

 

“Yeah, I know, but it’s still weird sometimes… You are so...”

 

“Independent?” They offered the word, softly guiding Yuma’s head back to their stomach, where they could tangle fingers on soft hair.

 

He snorted, closing his eyes to enjoy the caress.

 

“I guess. It’s like I don’t need to help or protect you anymore.”

 

“Not like before, indeed.” They simply said, a hint of happiness behind that statement. “Although, I can’t say the same about you.”

 

It took Yuma a while to understand what they meant by it, but his indignant splutter made Astral laugh for a while.


End file.
